The Hero And Knight
by MetalMamemon
Summary: Midoriya Izuku and Ochako Uraraka did not expect this to happen, after all how could a shopping trip transport them into a mirror dimension with a walking nuclear plant man that out to kill them, at least they have this boy with white dragon quirk to help them.


Midoriya Izuku also known as Deku was in Perilous situation, he has fight professional villain, vicious criminal and even monster that could made pro hero pause and right now even though he has experience all of that, it still of no help to him. _'Come'on Deku, you can do it, say something to her.'_ He clench his fist making a rustling sound as he is holding a plastic bag.

Uraraka look at him questioningly before once again looking down. _'What did I do wrong exactly?"_ He though on his mind, it happen when the rest of the class a student decide to have a party and dumb the task of buying ingredient to them.

"Um, Uraraka-san," She looked at Deku. "what happen you look a little down, do you not enjoy my company?"

-0-

Uraraka Ochako feel really embarassed right now, she can't even look at Deku straight in the face after what Mina-chan told her.

" _This is your chance girl, a time alone with Midoriya,a date."_

"Uhh..."She try to resist the urge to put her hands on her face and Float away.

"Um, Uraraka-san," Deku looked at her with expression of worry. "what happen you look a little down, is there something on your mind?"

"Ah, no it's nothing." She denies, _'it's not like I could say it to you of all thing.'_ "I am just thinking that what we do feel like a date." She quickly closes her mouth.

-0-

"D-date?" _'A date with Uraraka-san, this is the first time I date a girl!'_

"Ah, I mean People would look at us and think we are dating!" Uraraka waved her hand quickly.

...

"Deku?" Uraraka looked at him in worry.

"Uraraka-san, why there only two of us in this place?" Deku face turned serious, Uraraka quickly grew caution when Deku say that.

"You're right, this place is supposed to be crowded at these hours." Uraraka observed the empty street.

SCHREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!

Inhuman screeching fills the airs.

"What is that?" Deku say as both he and Uraraka dropped their ears and closed their ears.

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

"Footsteps?" The sound feel like the footstep of a giant.

THUMP!

"Deku!"Uraraka called him as she pointed toward a green giant man walking through the buildings, demolishing it.

"Someone with body transformation quirk?" Deku whispered as he take notes of the situation. "Uraraka-san, get ready to run!" He signals to his friend.

Uraraka nodded in confirmation.

"Come out, the apprentice of the Royal Knight!" The giant shouted.

"The apprentice of the Royal Knight?" Deku looked at Uraraka, maybe she something.

She shakes her head.

He take a note of it for later.

The giant notice them.

"Get ready to run!"

"A pair of human, how convenience." It smirked. "Come out Hackmon, or I destroy these human!" I

...

Nothing happened.

"Hah, coward and you think of yourself capable of being a Royal Knight!?" It screamed as it turned to Uraraka and Deku, the eyes on its shoulder and legs glow. "Elimition Line!" A giant laser flies straight to them.

 **One For All: Full Cowl!**

He active his quirk and dodge the laser with ease as it pierces through the building without a sould and keep going.

"Uraraka-san!" He looked around for his friend.

"I'm all right!" Uraraka answered, floating from above him, she has acitved her quirk as well.

BOOM!

An explosion resounding behind them, they looked back to see nothing, they see nothing but a crater there.

"It looked like you are no ordinary human." The giant spoke. "But I Algomon would still destroy you!" He declares as his eyes light up.

"Stop!" A voice interrupts him.

"Oh, you decide to stop hiding Hackmon?" The giant turn around to see a red, the color of red moving around the winds and in the middle of it is dragon of white wearing a determined look on his faces.

"Of course, I just though a weeds like you is not worth the time of I hackmon, the Royal Knight candidates!" The white and red dragon declares.

"Big talk for those who can only hide, Elimination Line!" Algomon shouted.

"Say the walking seaweeds!" Hackmon mocked as he jumped to avoid the laser.

"Baby Flame!" Breath of fire come out of Hackmon mouth, right Into Algomon face.

"Arggghhhhhhhhh!" Algomon roared in pain as the flame engulf his head. "Damn you Hackmon!" He swung his arms wildly, destroying buildings around him, before he could put out the flame.

"Ah ha ha ha ha," He pant as the burn wound on his face regenerated, Algomon search for the white dragon, but found nothing not even the human.

"Curse you the white dragon of justice, I will find you and I will destroy you!" Algomon screamed resounding through the empty city.

-0-

"Sorry to put you drag you human into this." Hackmon apologized to Deku and Uraraka.

The three of them were hiding inside an underground parking lot, Algomon has little chance of finding there.

"Nevermind that, what happen to the people in the city?" Deku asked Hackmon.

Yeah." Uraraka agreed. "What happen to the thousands of people here?"

"The people on the city are fine." Hackmon assured them. "We are not in the human world, we are in a mirror world created through High class programming." Hackmon explained. "My master created it so that Algomon will not go on a rampage on the human world."

"High-class programing?" Uraraka inquiry.

"It's what you human call 'sorcery'." The one who answered her was not Hackmon but another person entirely.

"Master!" Hackmon shouted.

Uraraka and Deku turned around to see the one Hackmon called Master.

"*Gasp*" Uraraka and Deku looked at the man in front of them, it was a horrifying sight, in front of them was a man in a tight black bodysuit covered in white trench coat, the man look like a red haired normal human wearing some kind of visor, it was not the horrifying part though.

The man was losing half of his body from below the neck.

"Master, you should rest, creating this world alone already took at lot out of you!" Hackmon told his master.

"Brat, I know my body." The man told Hackmon, as if scolding an unruly child.

"Human child, I am sorry to dragged you both into this I am Gankoomon one of the Royal Knight, may I know both of your name?" He introduced himself.

Deku and Uraraka looked at each other.

"Midoriya Izuku."

"Ochako uraraka."

Both of them introduced themshelves.

"Don't worry, I will take care of Algomon and you both going to get out of here soon." Gankoomon told them.

"No Master! You are wounded, I am going to take care this you don't need to interfere." Hackmon interjected.

"I was about to, but two human slipping through the barrier change how thing go." He told his student.

"Excuse me." Deku raised his hand. "Why are you calling us human as if you are not human yourself?"

"Because I am not, just like Hackmon I am a being made of data called digimon, some of the most dangerous digimon from our world almost escaped to this world and we were sent to contained them," He explained.

"Wait, so Hackmon is not a human with a quirk?" Uraraka said.

"Quirk?" Gankoomon with confusion in his voice.

"No, I am one hundred percent digimon." Hackmon said. "What is a quirk?" He ask.

...

They decide to exchange information for a while.

"Humanity has changed that far since the last time visited." Gankoomon look like in deep though.

"Master, I am going to take care of Algomon." Hackmon suddenly say.

Gankoomon looked at him.

"I help." Deku looked at Gankoomon.

"Me too." Uraraka joined in.

Gankoomon made a motion that look like he's raising his eyebrow from behind his visor. "Both of you are just human, human with power but still a human nonetheles."

"I have a plan." Deku looked at Hackmon. "What do you think?"

Hackmon shrugged. "Whatever made my Master stop exerting him."

Uraraka clap her hand. "Don't worry, Deku plan always has brilliant plan!" Her smile was pretty big.

Deku looked away to hide his blush.

-0-

Algomon was looking for hackmon and if he was lucky, he would find his master as well, Gankoomon was crippled by Algomon own master, the lord of Envy if he succeed in killing the Royal Knight then he was sure he would be rewarded greatly.

His eyes noticed a shadow moving from behind the building.

"Come here, little dragon no use hiding from me." Algomon mockingly said as he leaned down to look for the white dragon.

CRASH!

The window in the building beside him shatter as the human from before come out of it and kick him right in the visor and into his eyes, the human quickly fall back and land as he run for his life.

"Arrghh!" He clutches his eye.

 **One For All: Shoot Style**

 **-0-**

Deku ran as fast as he can as the massive monster chase after him, he hasn't perfected his shoot style yet and he did not wear his costume so his performance is a little bit hindered but it was enough to at least wound the giant and increase his mobility.

"Come here you little piece of shit!" The plant man screamed.

No way he's going to do that, he just need to draw him to the designated area.

"Uwah!" He barely dodges a laser aimed at him, the soundless aspect of it made it harder to dodge if the killing intent of the monster behind him is a little bit subtle.

He accelerated, jumping through car and road until he seethe color of red mixed with white, he increased his speed even more.

"Hackmon tag!" He ran pass by the white mechanical dragon.

"Hehe, leave it to me."

He continue to run toward the targeted area, he hoped that Uraraka already finished her preparation.

He arrived at Uraraka place.

"Uraraka-san, is it done?" Deku arrived at the place.

"Yes." She confirmed as he looked at hundred floating debrish behind her, Algomon trail of destruction will work against him.

"Phase one complete, with this we could have easier time fighting Algomon."

THUMP!

"Get ready Uraraka-san!" Deku said.

THUMP!

She nodded.

"Here he comes!" Hackmon shouted from distance, while the giant chasing him from behind and heave a trail of destruction that would be a nightmare to clean up.

The giant and the dragon arrive, the flying platform Uraraka prepare won't last long, they need to make it count.

"Deku, let's do it." Hackmon ran passed him, he active his one for all full cowl once again.

They jump around the platform in the sky as they giant arrived they decide to launch their attack, they jumped around the platform, avoiding the giant attack and nicked it with their claw and kick.

"Arrrgggghhhhh!" I had enough of you all!" The giant is irritated.

' _Phase two complete'_ Deku though.

"I am going to destroy all of you!" The angry giant started to destroy their platform but the more he destroyed the more platform rise from the ground.

"Now our chance, Hackmon!" Deku shouted as both of them target the plant monster head.

Hackmon tail spin at rapid speed, as Deku raised his fist.

"Tin Slash!"

"Delaware Smash!"

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The force of their attack combined knocked the giant down.

"Uraraka-san!" Deku shouted, as tube shaped thing started to fall from the sky toward the lying down giant.

"Hackmon!" Deku signal.

"Baby Flame!"

 **BOOM!**

Giant explosion engulf the whole area as it blow both Hackmon and Dekumon away from it.

They land not so gracefully on the ground.

"We did it!" Hackmon cheered.

"Everyone!" Uraraka ran toward them. "We suc-blergh." She vomited rainbow.

"Eu!" Hackmon step away from Uraraka, it look like her power side effect appears.

"Yeah, we did it." Deku fall flat on his back, exhausted from the ordeal.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅"

A roar that no human could produce pierce the air, as the giant once again rise in a new formed.

"What is that!?" Deku looked at this monstrosity, this thing is far, far worse than something he faces before.

It has lost the human part from its body, now it look like a black giant with a wide open mouth, inside of it were eyes, hundreds of eyes, the eyes shown so much malice that it made him froze. _'Stain.'_ The name of the only other person who ever made him felt fear come to his mind.

"He evolves." Hackmon said with wide eyes.

* * *

 **AN: And... Done, don't know if I am going to continue this or not.**


End file.
